Last Words
by RestoringBones
Summary: When a normal job turns out to be a fight to the death with Acnologia, Natsu isn't going to back down so easily. Unfortunately, Acnologia wasn't defeated, but Natsu was. One-Shot. *Warning: Character Death*


**Warning: Character death.**

 **Song: Remember- Josh Groban**

Lucy P.O.V

It was supposed to be a normal job with no fighting, no crying, no pain, but that was not the case today. All we had to do was show children some magic and help them embrace their powers. Natsu and Happy helped a boy and girl how to control their fire magic but the girl got to excited and accidentally set the young boy's hair on fire. Luckily, Juvia was there to quench the fire and the boy began to laugh. I showed a group of kids Aries and their eyes widen from how soft her outfit way then I showed them Virgo.

"Good afternoon, Princess." Virgo said as I blushed from the children looking at me with awe.

I felt a tug on my leg as I looked down to see a small child with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Her cheeks were chubby and red from running around with her friends. Her yellow dress is a bit wrinkled but she didn't mind. I bent down to look at her in the eyes and smiled.

"Lucy, are you a princess?" The small girl asked

"Um, well, that's a nickname." I chuckled

"Well if you really are one then the pink haired boy is your prince, right?" The small girl asked as my face turned bright red.

"Oh, we're just partners." I nervously muttered as she cocked her head to the side.

"He looks at you then way Daddy looks at Mommy." The girl confessed as I blushed harder.

"Oooh, Lucy is blushing!" Happy joked as I get up then covered his mouth before Erza, Gray, Juvia, Carla, Wendy or even worse, Natsu heard.

"Shut it, Furball." I whispered angrily as the girl looked at me oddly then decided to play with her friends outside. I let go of Happy as he continued to laugh at me.

"You're about to lose those nine lives of yours." I whispered in his ear

"Loosen up, Lucy." Happy teased

This day has gone so well but somehow I must have jinxed it because I felt an uneasy feeling inside me when I heard him.

 _Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory_

"Oi, Lucy." Natsu said as I turn my head to his direction and that was when this normal job became a fight for survival.

Distant screaming from the town frightened the children as they ran outside to the fence to see the commotion. They saw a muscular young dark-skinned man with long dark blue hair. His eyes had a sharp gaze that accentuated the black circles under his eyes. For a moment I didn't know who he was until I saw the light blue markings all over his body. He's wearing a high-collared black coat with sharp red claws around his neck. He was wearing a sash around his waist with baggy pants and a gold arm ring around his upper right arm.

"Acnologia…" I muttered as a chill ran up my spine. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see Natsu giving me his signature grin; _that smile._

"You, Happy, Carla and Wendy stay here." Natsu commanded as he ran outside then hops over the fence while Gray, Juvia, and Erza follow suit.

"The prince will protect his princess!" The small girl squealed as I gave her a small smile.

"What is your business here?" Erza questioned as she requips into her Black Wing Armor. Something in Acnologia snapped as he looked at Natsu with utter disgust.

"Igneel's foster son." Acnologia hissed as he stared at Natsu.

"Watch your tone or else I'll rip out your other arm." Natsu teased as Acnologia glared at Natsu.

Then suddenly Erza, Gray, and Juvia had red slash marks across their bodies as Acnologia made his way to Natsu at blinding speed. He raises his hand towards him as Natsu quickly dodged the attack. He's faster than Natsu as I watched the fight from the sidelines. Erza gets up immediately as she launched herself at Acnologia then attempted to slash him. His blinding speed only caused her to nick his arm as he appears behind Natsu then slashes his back.

"Natsu!" I screamed as he turned his face to me and smiled again.

"Stay back!" He warned as Acnologia eyed Wendy

"When I'm done with you, I'll get the girl." Acnologia announced as Wendy stepped in front of me.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS!" Wendy screamed as Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia felt a surge of power all over their bodies then began attacking Acnologia.

"Ice-make: Lance!" Gray shouted as a long curved ice lance aimed straight towards Acnologia which impaled his shoulder as he attempted to move away.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia screamed as each blade slashes Acnologia's arms and legs.

The children cheered as they witness the fight with excitement and hope in their eyes but it didn't seem right. Something was off as Erza slashed him once more with her sword which caused Acnologia to bleed from his bare chest but he gave a crooked smile when Natsu charged at him with his fist ablaze.

"My turn." Acnologia declared as he turned his body towards Natsu then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the brick wall. Natsu coughed up blood from the impact.

"Armor!" Wendy shouted as a soft light emitted from Natsu's body but Acnologia squeezed Natsu's throat tightly. Natsu used his Fire Dragon Crushing Fang and slashed Acnologia's face. Acnologia released Natsu due to the unexpected attack.

"This wasn't a normal job." I thought as I watched my friends fight valiantly as they each began to bleed. Erza requip to her Purgatory Armor then began attacking Acnologia but her attacks made him angrier as he dodged each one with ease.

"There was fighting" I thought as Acnologia easily attacked my friends with a wide grin on his sinister face. My heart began to hurt when I saw Natsu getting up again from the previous attacks as he looked at me again with that same hopeful smile.

Anger filled my vein as I watched this fight from the sideline while my friends are getting wounded. I changed into my Leo Star Dress then ran towards them with newfound strength. _If only it ended there._ I jumped over the fence then raced towards Aconologia while he was distracted and used Regulus Lucy Kick. He grunted as the attack threw him off balance then glared at me.

"I told you to stay with Wendy!" Natsu shouted as he watched me with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm tired of you getting hurt protecting me!" I screamed as I hit him harder than any attack he had endured.

"You got guts, but that was quite foolish." Acnologia threatened as he turned to me with rage in his eyes. I was prepared to defend and fight him but I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

 _Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me_

As I was about to strike, Natsu's face was in front of me with his back towards Acnologia. My heart stopped as he gave me that same smile on his face as a stream of blood flew out of his back. He bent his knees a bit as Acnologia pulled Natsu's hair then flung him aside.

"There was crying." I thought as I ran towards Natsu with tears forming in my eyes but Acnologia grabbed my shoulder as he bares his claws deeper into my shoulders.

"Should have listened to him." Acnologia whispers.

It wasn't going to end like this as I raised my foot while a bright light emitted from my foot then slammed it on his foot. He flinched and loosened my grip as I turned towards his face then punched him in his face. Gray took the opportunity as he ran towards Juvia. She saw the look in his eyes as she released a stream of water towards Acnologia then Gray freezes the water as it emits thick spears of ice hit Acnologia. I ran towards Natsu but he got up while ignoring the pain in his back then looked at him.

"I never minded getting hurt while protecting you, Lucy." Natsu reassured as his entire body is engulfed in flames then propelled himself towards Acnologia while leaving a long path of flames behind. He head-butted Acnologia as he propelled him away from us.

"Natsu!" We screamed as we followed the flames he left behind only to see a gaping hole in the town entrance gate.

We left the town shouting Natsu's name until a trail of blood caught our attention. We followed the trail to see a large footprint in front of us, it was Acnologia's. Terror flowed inside our bodies as we tried to find Natsu but whatever strength we had was gone when we found him.

"No." I whispered as I raced towards him with my heart racing.

He had blood coming out of his mouth as the dirt road was now turning red. He had a gaping wound in his chest exposing his muscles and bones. I kneeled next to him as my body felt limp. He was in pain as he extended his arm towards me then placed it on my cheek.

"I tried my best." He whispered painfully as tears formed in his eyes. I placed my hand on top of his then squeezed it. _Please don't go._

"Yeah, you really did." I comforted as I whimpered a bit holding back my emotions. Erza walked towards Natsu then gently lifts him from the ground and carried him in her arms.

"We need to go to Wendy now!" Erza shouted as we raced back to the town to go back to Wendy as her eyes and the children's eyes widen with fear. Natsu's blood was dripping slowly as Erza placed him gently on a nearby mat outside.

 _I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

"Stay with us, Natsu." Wendy begged as she began to heal him but deep down she knew this wouldn't be enough.

"Natsu..." Happy cried softly as he watches his friend writhed in pain.

"I had him…but he used whatever strength he had…." Natsu grunted as I pictured the scene in my head then cringed.

Something grabbed my hand as Natsu let out a painful wail. Juvia decided to escort the children away from Natsu then takes them inside the building. However, the girl looked at me with sad eyes then made a soft smile.

"The prince saved the princess." The girl said as Natsu squeezed my hand again.

"It should have been me." I whispered softly

"That would be worse than death." Natsu grunts as he weakly caressed my face.

 _I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done_

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than have you die once again." Natsu whispers as his eyes start to become dull.

"Don't say that word!" I screamed as I let my emotions free. I felt the tears running down my face, I felt the grip in his hand weakening, and I felt his life leaving him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to always be with you and everyone." Natsu said as the blood in his mouth came oozing down slowly.

"Natsu stop." I begged as I watched one of my nightmares happening in front of me. My hands began to shake a bit but he gripped my hand tighter with the little strength he had.

"Don't talk all that nonsense, Idiot!" Gray barked as he fought back his tears.

"Natsu, stop talking, please!" Erza begged as her strong demeanor evaporated quickly.

"You can't go, Natsu. We already lost Future Lucy and we can't lose you either." Happy muttered softly as Natsu cracked a weak smile. Natsu lets go of my hand then carefully pets Happy's head.

"I'm still going to be around, not physically but here." Natsu weakly removed his hand from Happy's head then pointed at Happy's chest.

"I don't want you there! I want you here in the present with us!" Happy yelled as he held Natsu's finger in his paw.

 _I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

"Wendy, stop." Natsu commanded as Wendy looked at him with horror.

"NO!" Wendy yelled as she paced herself then continued to heal him. She ignored the fatigue in her body and the lightheadedness until Natsu looked at her with a sincere look.

"Please, Wendy." Natsu begged as he began to cough.

Wendy contemplated about his request as she saw that the wounds were slowly beginning to heal but it would be the end of her if she continued and he knew it. Wendy closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing down then stopped healing Natsu.

"I don't want you to die, Wendy." Natsu confessed as Wendy began to start crying

"But I don't want you to die!" Wendy cried as she brings her head down while clutching her fist.

"I won't die, keep me in your memories and I'll live forever, right?" Natsu grunted as the pain in his back returned. I grabbed his hand then squeezed it again to distract him as he looked at with and smiled as if nothing happened.

"You fought well back there, Luce." Natsu acknowledged as I place my hand on his cheek, he's getting colder.

 _As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die_

"No, don't go not yet, please." I thought as I see tears in his eyes as well.

"The princess will live happily ever after" Natsu jokes as he slowly began to close his eyes.

"NO, SHE WON'T!" I shouted as he opened his eyes again. _Thank goodness._

"Don't you get it?! We need you here! I can't imagine my life without you, Natsu." I confessed as the tears flow heavily from my face. He gestured me to come closer and I did.

"May I, Princess?" Natsu asked as I nodded my head as we both leaned in closer and closer until our lips met.

He had a spark still left as the empty feeling in my body disappeared when he kissed me. _Don't lose your spark._ He let go of me and his eyes were shining brightly as he looked at me.

"I wanted to do that for….awhile." Natsu mutters softly as he began to slowly close his eyes.

 _Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me  
Remember me..._

"Remember me and I will live forever. I'll watch over you and protect you from whatever comes your way. I'll lend you my strength to continue living your lives." Natsu lectured as he began to have a hard time breathing.

 _Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory_

"Thank you for making me laugh, smile, and cry. All of you made me stronger and I will return the favor to you sooner or later. Thank you for sharing your memories with me." Natsu adds as he cringed from the pain.

"Don't say it, please." Gray begs as he looked at Natsu teary eyed. Although he and Natsu fought constantly, they respected each other and cared for each other no matter what insults they spewed, they still protected each other.

"I'll see you all one day." Natsu adds as he closed his eyes for good.

 _Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me_

The grip in his hand became weak as he let go of my hand. I bit my lip as I leaned in closer to his chest and placed my ear on it to hear his heart beat but it was silent. Slowly, I collapsed on top of his lifeless body hoping he would wake up but he didn't.

"And then there was pain." I thought as I wrapped my arms around his body then lifted him off from the ground ignoring the blood seeping through my hands. He was gone and he isn't coming back. _Remember me_ echoed inside my head and I cried even harder.

 _Remember me  
Remember... me..._


End file.
